Telecommunication services evolved substantially in a relatively short time with the integration of computing technologies into telecommunication systems and devices. Cellular telephones are an illustrative example. The services provided through a cellular phone such as video streaming, image acquisition and transfer, music distribution, financial transactions, and many others are examples of activities that would have been impossible through conventional phone technologies.
The rapid development of capabilities and services provided through communication devices are not limited to cellular phones. Newer systems combine a variety of short range and long range communication capabilities over a number of networks including traditional phone networks, wireless networks, and similar ones. Telecommunication end devices as well as support devices and programs for such newer systems are more similar to computer networks than conventional telephone networks. Thus, a large number of capabilities may be added to those already provided by modem telecommunication devices and networks.